Les Stigmates du passé
by Huddy-Addict
Summary: Que voulait-elle qu’il apprenne ? Ce qu’il n’avait jamais su enseigner ? Ce qu’il n’avait jamais mit en œuvre ? La foi en quelqu'un d’autre que soi, la confiance, l’entière dévotion ? POV House/Angst/Drama/Huddy


« - Tout s'apprend… »

Il redressa la tête, plongea l'azur de ses yeux dans une contemplation certaine pour ce qui l'entouré. Ou était-il ? Que faisait-il là ? Dans cette chambre… Il secoua nerveusement la tête. Puis, il entendit, cette phrase, inlassable, cette phrase idiote, résonner dans sa tête. _« Tout s'apprend »…_ Pris d'une certaine colère, il sentit ses joues le bruler d'une violence considérable. Il regarda de sa place, le cuir chevelue la jeune femme, ayant soudain envie de lui briser le crâne contre ce mur, ce mur qui n'était pas le sien. Excès d'une folie qu'il ne réservait qu'à lui-même, folie qu'il se contenait de dévoiler, folie qui lui lacérait les tripes. Oui il était fou. De quoi, de qui, pourquoi, pour qui ? Peu lui importait.

Elle l'avait rendu fou. Pas d'amour, pas de beauté qui le subjuguait à ses heures perdues, le regard dans le vide. Elle ne l'avait pas rendue fou d'un sentiment de besoin. Elle bafouait son savoir, elle trahissait sa croyance. Elle le rendrait fou. Elle l'avait rendu fou. La frontière qui séparait son calme de sa folie ne se résumait qu'au corps élancé d'une femme, de cette femme, de ses cheveux bruns dévalant en cascade sa nuque, de ses lèvres pincées indiquant son désarroi, de son sourire, de ses épaules tantôt voutée tantôt droite et régulière. Oui, une si mince frontière en apparence… Et pourtant. Une armée entière de militaire, une farandole de stentor, rien n'aurait été plus dur que cette douce frontière, ce doux paradoxe. Il avait franchi cette frontière. Il s'était promis des nuits entière, de donner corps et âme à sa résistance, de vouer le reste de sa vie à cette bataille. Elle s'était tenue, là, devant lui, et soudain, comme un sucre qu'on écrase vulgairement du dos de sa cuiller, il avait abattu la frontière.

Ses dents se serrèrent alors qu'il priait pour qu'elle le lâche de sa prise. Fou, il était fou.

Il ne voulait d'une émotion forte qui l'étreigne nuit et jour, qui nuise à son dur travail, qui ne répercute sur lui que du mauvais, de la souffrance supplémentaire à la sienne, quotidienne. Mais qu'était-il censé faire lorsqu'il était trop tard pour reculer ? Rien, il était trop tard. La folie l'avait enveloppé tout entier, l'avait étouffé, l'envoyant directement en enfer. Cette folie, c'était elle. Elle avait brisé des années d'insouciance sentimentale, d'une force incommensurable à résister à tout ce dont les gens succombent. Et là, voilà qu'elle osait lui dire, sûre d'elle, que tout s'apprenait.

Avec cette folie qu'il avait mise au placard, l'oubliant, il avait aussi enfermé une partie de son passé houleux et douloureux. Celui d'une enfance battue. Tout s'apprenait, il en était clairement conscient, il accordait même le bénéfice du doute à cette phrase qui, pour lui, frôlait l'euphémisme. Pour une personne appart entière, il voulait bien concevoir que certaine chose pouvait s'apprendre, sans difficulté. L'amour s'apprenait, la haine se bâtissait. Elle se nourrissait de divers faits, forgeant son caractère. Traçant les lignes forte de son H, dessinant d'une main leste son A, esquissant son I, finalisant l'ultime droite de son N, et épuisée, ratant le E, coléreuse. La haine. Mais lui, que pouvait-il apprendre ? Lui avait-on laissé le choix de découvrir encore de ces sentiments fou que l'on qualifie par de si grand mot, dur à prononcer, vous arrachant les lèvres d'une honte terrifiante ? Il en doutait. Tout son subconscient, utile à sa tranquillité, se délesté soudain, partait en fumée. Bienvenue la réalité.

Que voulait-elle qu'il apprenne ? Ce qu'il n'avait jamais su enseigner ? Ce qu'il n'avait jamais mit en œuvre ? La foi en quelqu'un d'autre que sois, la confiance, l'entière dévotion. L'ivresse, oui, il avait apprit l'ivresse. Pas celle que l'on ressent lorsque du bourbon dévale notre gorge déployée, celle qu'on ressent lors d'une action téméraire de passion ardente. Mais était-ce suffisant ? Voulait-elle réveiller en lui ce qu'il n'avait jamais su faire ? Aimer à juste titre. Puisqu'on n'avait su l'aimer lui, puisqu'on lui avait rappelé mainte fois à quel point pouvait-il être idiot. Son ex femme l'avait délaissé, au moindre obstacle, prenant conscience de la lourdeur d'un homme blessé. Son meilleur ami, oh, tout était si lointain… Bientôt cinq ans que celui-ci à préféré privilégier son deuil que leur amitié. Oui, House était omni présent dans la vie de tous, mais, en était-il pour autant utile et indispensable ?

Il sentit un corps bouger près de lui. Tout s'apprenait disait-elle ? Tout s'apprenait-il vraiment ? Il refusa d'y croire. Elle glissa ses doigts dans sa barbe vieille de trois jours. Apprendrait-il un jour à se donner ? A s'offrir comme un charme ? Non. Il n'était pas de ce monde pour délivrer son corps et son âme à un esprit parallèle au sien, sa vie lui appartenait, comme son corps, comme son âme, comme sa science et son état d'esprit.

Alors oui, voilà qu'il était fou. Fou de ne pas savoir, fou de n'avoir la clé de la solution, fou de rage, fou de colère, fou de haine, d'amertume, de tristesse, de remords, de scrupules. Fou que cette femme, aussi fine et douce qu'elle soit, ait réveillée en lui des questions, sans réponses, incessante. Il caressa son visage d'un pouce, distrait. La tuer. Etait-ce la solution ? Cette frontière, même si elle venait à disparaître, confondant raison et folie, ne cesserait de le hanter. Elle avait réveillée en lui ce qui ne se rendormirait que lorsqu'elle aurait disparu. Voulait-il sa mort ? Sans doute que non, jamais, comment le pourrait-il ?

Il se courba, chercha ses yeux, électrifia son regard du sien, puis, d'une voix distincte, rauque, menaçante, il lui répondit, comme si ce souffle était le dernier. Puisqu'il était prisonnier, puisque s'en était finit de lui, puisqu'elle l'avait fait prisonnier de ses moindre détails. La franchise fut son offrande, son don, le seul qu'il ne puisse jamais faire.

« Je n'apprendrais jamais ce qu'est d'apprendre »

FIN


End file.
